Campo de Girasoles
by naramato
Summary: AU. Soulmate. Kenma no era una persona cualquiera y tampoco se sentía especial. Su madre fue la que se inclinó al lado más romántico diciéndole que esto sólo haría las cosas más difíciles para su alma gemela, ¿cómo se identificaban ahora si él iba y alteraba la marca que ambos comparten? Su padre derivó en lo esotérico y sólo le dijo que nadie podía escapar a su destino.
1. Kenma

**Disclaimer** : Haikyū! no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi y Shōnen Jump.

 **Advertencia** : El presente escrito pertenece a un concurso realizado en en FC de Kenma, cuenta con esta primera parte y una segunda, y posible tercera, en proceso. Argumento desarrollado en el mundo de Haikyū! creado por Furudate y el prototipo de AU de Soulmates.

* * *

 _ **Campo de girasoles**_

 _ **Kenma**_

* * *

La primera vez que se hizo un tatuaje para cubrir su marca de nacimiento fue cuando tuvo el dinero suficiente. Comenzó a ahorrar desde que sus padres le explicaron qué significaba ese girasol pintado en su espalda baja. No es que odiara todo el tema de las almas gemelas o que despotricara contra el universo, y quisiera saber la razón por la cual él era uno de aquellos que milagrosamente eran conscientes de la existencia de otra persona en el mundo que estaba destinado a él, que encajarían de manera maravillosamente perfecta. No. Es sólo que le asqueaba un poco la certeza de ser parte de algo ya pre-determinado.

No era muy grande, era fácil de tapar, y usar la excusa de "me pareció bonito como para tatuarme". Lo más difícil fue cuando sus padres y Kuroo notaron lo que hizo. Los primeros, enloquecieron un poco. Su madre fue la que se inclinó al lado más romántico diciéndole que esto sólo haría las cosas más difíciles para su alma gemela, ¿cómo se identificaban ahora si él iba y alteraba la marca que ambos comparten? Su padre derivó en lo esotérico y sólo le dijo que nadie podía escapar a su destino.

Kuroo, por otro lado, lo comprendió y lo apoyó.

Kenma no estaba seguro de si era por su larga amistad, o porque podía compartir la sensación de ser atado a algo sin decisión alguna… o por algo más. No quería pensar mucho en eso, cada vez que lo hacía terminaba con dolor de cabeza y un sentimiento de incomodidad. Lo importante era que su mejor amigo era un pilar fundamental en su vida.

Sólo vivió su vida como un chico normal, con problemas de sociabilización, introvertido, una inteligencia no tan común y una persona destinada a conocer y amar. Aunque se permitía omitir un tanto lo último. Kozume debe reconocer que una parte de él, negada por sí mismo, estaba aliviada. No considera que tenga la suficiente fuerza emocional como para soportar un corazón roto por culpa del amor. La existencia de esa otra persona en el mundo cerca suyo, le garantizaba que tendría a alguien junto a él sin reservas. La otra parte de él, la que lo dominaba, estaba aterrada. No podía imaginar ni quería que llegara el momento de que cualquier extraño cambiara todo su mundo.

* * *

—Kenma, hoy también debes dar todo tu esfuerzo en la práctica, ¡eh!

Una voz enérgica fue lo primero que escuchó el chico pudín al despertar. Kuroo tomó la absolutamente nada agradable costumbre de despertarlo todos los días con un grito para llevarlo arrastrando a la práctica matutina del equipo. Esta vez sólo se había dormido en el camino a Sendai, no eran muchas horas de viaje desde Tokio pero nunca le ha animado participar de la semana del Campamento de Entrenamiento. El cansancio es mucho más continuo.

El teléfono celular era lo único que tenía como distracción en este momento, y tal vez el culpable de que se perdiera en primer lugar. Quizás si hubiera prestado más atención al camino y la voz de Kuroo en vez de preocuparse del _score_ del juego, no estaría perdido ahora mismo.

—¿Qué haces?

Kenma saltó un poco por el asombro a la voz desconocida. Se giró para encontrar al extraño hablante, un chico un poco más bajo que él con una mirada tan grande y brillante que lo sorprendió.

—Eh… ah… ¿me perdí…?

—¿Eh? ¿viniste aquí de una parte distinta de Japón?

—Sí —Kenma respondía mirando al chico y a su celular al mismo tiempo.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el viento que pasaba y el sonido del juego del chico rubio. El otro se agachó para quedar a su altura y acercándose más a él para observar cómo jugaba y preguntarle si era realmente entretenido. Kozume volvió a dar un salto entre susto y sorpresa ante los repentinos gritos de emoción del bajito junto a él.

—¡¿Juegas volleyball?! —la mirada dirigida a sus zapatillas que sobresalían de su bolso en el suelo fue suficiente explicación para la pregunta del niño. Al parecer también era un jugador de un club.

—Soy Hinata Shōyō.

En ese momento Kenma lo notó. En la polera blanca de Hinata sobresalían, casi como gritando, letras negras que indicaban su pertenencia al Instituto Karasuno. Pensó que era una suerte de encuentro gracioso del destino encontrarse con él antes de que se realizara el partido de práctica programado. Se lo quedó mirando unos segundos debatiendo si decirle o no quién era, o más bien, de dónde venía.

—Kozume…

—¿Kozume? ¿ese es tu nombre?

—Kozume… Kenma —las palabras salían de a poco, sumado a su casi nulo interés en las relaciones sociales, sucedía que este tampoco era un encuentro cualquiera.

Le resultó gracioso las formas cómo reaccionaba el pelinaranjo, prácticamente saltaba ante cada cosa que le respondía. No fue extraño saber que era menor que él pero era sólo un año, de manera que no lo encontró muy importante. Lo que llamó su atención fue su expresión al contarle que era defensa central (MB), no se veía muy emocionado por ello, tal vez un complejo por su estatura.

Kenma sabía que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos cuando le preguntó a que escuela pertenecía. Su mirada se había agudizado y la de Hinata se tornó un poco más oscura. No estaba seguro si quería responderle, pero Kuroo los interrumpió antes de decir cualquier cosa.

Su amigo tenía cierto instinto, ¿gatuno?, para llegar en los momentos que no sabe si descifrar como adecuados o no. Antes de desparecer de su vista, volteó y se despidió.

—Hasta la próxima vez, Shōyō.

El nombre del chico en sus labios tuvo un sabor extraño.

* * *

Ya en el partido, Kenma entendió porque se sentía emocionado después de su encuentro con Shōyō en la calle. Podía ver en el pequeño de Karasuno un potencial que aún no habían explotado, tal vez porque sus compañeros no lo notaron o no sabían cómo manejarlo. Pero lo podía sentir. Hinata era más que el "kanabo" del "oni", podía llegar a ser un demonio tan temible como el otro pelinegro.

Kozume no es de aquellos que llaman la atención en un partido o en un grupo de gente, todo lo contrario al pelinaranja en cualquier situación. Tetsurō siempre le ha dicho que tiene buenos ojos y un buen juicio para analizar a los demás, dentro y fuera de la cancha, lo que ayuda bastante cundo acuden a él por opinión táctica. Pero esta vez, más allá de ver los puntos débiles del equipo contrario o del combo 9-10 de los cuervos, el chico no sabe exactamente qué, pero siente que algo se le escapa acerca de Hinata. De todas formas, no lo conoce lo suficiente aún. El partido apenas lleva su primer set.

Aprendió rápido que Shōyō no es un chico ni un jugador cualquiera. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa después de que Inuoka lo bloqueara tantas veces disparó una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Esa sensación se esparció por toda la cancha, pudo percibirlo. Algo parecido a la excitación y anticipación comenzó a expandirse por su ser. Era notorio que Hinata era un jugador inestable aún, pero ya al final del partido, de los tres partidos, tuvo la certeza de que era especial.

—La próxima vez definitivamente te haremos pelear con uñas y dientes. Y cuando les ganemos... ¡Haré que digas «que frustrante» o «fue divertido», o cualquier cosa excepto «nada en particular»!

A Kenma seguía asustándole la efusividad del otro chico, pasado el mini infarto por sus gritos, sonrió levemente y simplemente le dijo que esperaría por ello. Intercambiaron sus números telefónicos puesto que ya era seguro que se verían nuevamente en un próximo partido. Esa sensación de cosquillas recorriendo por su cuerpo volvió a hacerse presente.

Antes de tomar el tren de regreso a Tokio, volteó hacia atrás para admirar el paisaje de Sendai sin estar seguro realmente de qué esperaba ver.

* * *

Unas semanas después del Campamento de Entrenamiento, Kenma volvió a tatuarse. Siguió la misma línea con la que ya había cubierto el girasol marcado en su piel. Al final simplemente terminó cubriendo su espalda baja de girasoles, como si estuvieran creciendo hacia arriba y se enredaran de forma ascendente en su piel. Su madre le pidió que no terminara con girasoles en todo el cuello y brazos.

Él sólo quería hacer algo que borrara o tapara la marca pero la chica que lo tatuó dijo que eso no era posible. Ella misma lo había intentado y no importaba cuanta tinta negra pusiera encima de la marca, esta no se impregnaba en su piel. Le dedicó una sonrisa triste mientras le sugería hacer "un campo de girasoles" donde nadie pudiera distinguir el original ni adivinar que era una marca de un _soulmate_ , sino que pareciera un simple tatuaje más.

La idea le pareció práctica.

Cuando al día siguiente, en el camerino del club de volleyball de la Preparatoria Nekoma, los compañeros de Kozume notaron que había añadido más flores a su espalda, hubo un pequeño escándalo.

—¡Kenma! ¡ahora tienes el pelo teñido y estás lleno de tatuajes! ¡Eres todo un rebelde! Hahahaha —Tora se reía mientras molestaba al chico. Los demás carcajeaban con la idea de ver al chico pudín como un adolescente rebelde.

—¡Es como un yakuza! —Inuoka lo miraba con un admiración infantil, causando aún más risas.

Mientras los demás rodeaban al rubio pidiéndole tocar su tatuaje o preguntándole si dolía, si se iba a hacer más; Kuroo y Yaku se miraron entre ellos un tanto preocupados. Del equipo, sólo ellos dos sabían realmente qué significado había detrás de esas flores amarillas en la espalda de su amigo. A parte de la familia Kozume, ellos dos y Akaashi, nadie más tenía conocimiento de ello.

El hecho de que el número de las flores aumentara no era cualquier cosa, Kenma sólo lo hubiera hecho si estaba relacionado con _esa persona_. Ahora un pequeño ramo de girasoles adornaba la espalda de su amigo y ellos sabían perfectamente cuán doloroso era para él someterse a eso. Una vez, días después de la primera vez que lo hizo, comenzó a sangrar de la nada en medio de la práctica. Llevaba horas con dolor en la zona del tatuaje pero no dijo nada, cuando lo increparon simplemente contestó que al parecer tenía la piel muy delgada y no era completamente apta para realizarse tatuajes o perforaciones. Cuando Kuroo, ante esto, le recriminó el haberse hecho uno a pesar de eso, la mirada de Kenma calló cualquier palabra más que quisiese decir. Simplemente le dijo «Tardará más en cicatrizar y yo gastaré más en pomada para la piel».

Tetsurō nunca más dijo algo respecto al tema, hasta ese momento.

Al terminar la práctica de ese día lunes, camino a casa, el mayor finalmente preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué ahora tienes más flores?

Kenma dejó de mirar la pantalla de su celular y miró Kuroo directamente a los ojos.

—Creí que no hablábamos de esto.

—Pues creo que ahora sí debemos hablarlo.

El pelinegro no parecía querer transar en esto, su tono era duro y severo. Su amigo se detuvo y volteó completamente hacia él, guardó el teléfono y esperó por las preguntas que sabía venían.

—No hay una razón específica.

—¿La conociste? ¿sabes quién es?

—¿Ah?

—La persona que se supone que es tu… tu alma gemela. No se me ocurre otro motivo realmente importante como para que quisieras cubrir tanto tu marca —dijo con una voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas, pero con una mirada que no sabía cómo interpretar, cargada con nostalgia y tristeza. —Cuando decidiste tatuarte, tres girasoles pequeños más eran suficientes para que tu marca pasara desapercibida, pero, Kenma, por dios, ahora tienes cinco más y me fijé que la chica te tatuó flores aún en capullo.

—Eres bastante observador. Y dices que yo tengo buen ojo.

—Hablo en serio, ¿de qué va todo esto? ¿cuál fue la necesidad de agregar más si nadie sabe qué significan o la ha visto?

El silencio se instauró entre ambos.

—¿La conociste?¿sabes quién es?

—No.

Kuroo lo miró asombrado, ¿y aliviado?, puesto que estaba seguro que esa era la razón. Esperó que el chico le contestara apropiadamente, pero pasaron los minutos y nada salía de su boca. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

—Tú ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

—No… no es que tenga algo que decir. No tengo nada que decir. No sé quién es.

—¿Decidiste sufrir más sólo para adornar tu espalda?

—Es que… es… es sólo una sensación. Es difícil de justificar, pero es como si algo dentro de mí supiera quién es y me dice que está cerca, que vendrá. Es como un estúpido radar que me hace ser altamente consciente de todo esto y lo que significa que haya nacido… marcado. Es...extraño.

—¿Como si ya la hubieras conocido?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

El cerebro de Kuroo comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. Y la conclusión a la que llegaba no le gustaba para nada.

—Tú sabes que mi mamá también nació con una marca de _soulmate_.

—Sí.

—Pero mi papá no es su alma gemela. Y están casados y existo yo.

—Sí… también lo sé.

El chico le había contado la historia de sus padres cuando Kenma supo finalmente lo que significaba ese girasol en su piel. La madre de Tetsurō nació con una nube pintada en su tobillo, nunca le prestó mayor interés simplemente esperando a que apareciera en su vida otra persona con una nube en su tobillo y estuvieran juntos. Pero eso nunca pasó, conoció al padre de su hijo y cuando ya se enamoró de él se dio cuenta que no era la persona "destinada". Su amigo siempre lo dice con las palabras exactas que ella lo relató: «No tengo necesidad de conocer a otra persona más que a tu padre, lo amo a él por quien es y él me ama por quien soy, no por un dibujo en su piel. ¿Si tengo miedo de que un día pueda conocer mi alma gemela? No lo creo, pero me daría pena si esa persona estuviera esperando por mí, porque ya no vale la pena».

De cierta forma, encontró coraje en la historia de la familia de su amigo. Para él era una prueba de que no todo tiene que estar pre-destinado, nada está escrito en piedra.

—No tienes que esperar a nadie. No tienes por qué amar a nadie sólo porque hay un girasol en su espalda. Puedes… puedes estar con alguien más-

—Kuro.

—Tú lo sabes, Kenma. Yo puedo-

—Kuro, no.

El mayor apretó un poco más fuerte su mano y la soltó. Respiró profundamente y volvió a mirarlo con esa sonrisa característica en su rostro y le dijo:

—No te preocupes demasiado por ello. Y tal vez debamos pasar a la farmacia a comprar pomada para ti.

* * *

Kenma no se preocupó del asunto. Hasta que llegó la semana de entrenamiento con Fukurodani, Shinzen y Ubugawa pero esta vez con un invitado especial: Karasuno.

Después de eso, Kenma tuvo en qué pensar.

En realidad lo primero que hizo fue pegarse una bofetada mental. Todas las señales estaban ahí pero él simplemente las ignoró o las tomó de otro modo. Era todo hasta casi literal.

Girasoles. Hinata. Shō-yō. Sol.

Shōyō era su alma gemela. Y eso explicaba muchas cosas, toda esa sensación que lo dominaba cada vez que lo veía o se mandaban mensajes. Esa emoción que sentía cada vez que estaban en un partido. Kuroo en forma de broma le había dicho que debía regalarle algo al pequeño número diez por despertar esa llama e interés por el juego en él. Al parecer despertó más que eso en realidad.

En realidad Kenma no era muy experto en el romance y tampoco le interesaba, por eso se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez lo que sentía por Hinata era más que sólo amistad. Lo notó a mitad de camino, sonreír tanto cada vez que recibía un mensaje suyo no era tan normal. Y tal vez eso era lo que le asustaba más. No era normal. Ambos eran hombres y la sociedad no admitía eso.

Y tampoco lo haría Hinata. El chico pudín lo notó apenas en el segundo día de la semana de entrenamiento. La nueva mánager de su equipo también miró directamente al sol y quedó encandilada con él. Y al parecer Shōyō no era ajeno a eso, podía ver cómo la miraba en medio de los partidos o cómo ella acudía a él con agua o con toallas cada vez que paraba a tomar aliento.

Lo cual hizo todo más desastroso cuando vio ese tatuaje en su espalda. Fue sólo casualidad que justo girara hacia el lado del gimnasio donde jugaban los chicos cuervos, sólo fue necesario un poco de viento creado por el impulso de su salto y lo notó. Un girasol brillante adornando su espalda baja. Apenas lo vio sintió un dolor en el estómago y el inicio de un ataque de pánico. Salió de inmediato del lugar.

Kuroo lo encontró sentado en el suelo, cerca de donde estaban las fuentes de agua para beber. Kenma estaba encogido en sí mismo con su cabeza hacia abajo casi escondida entre sus rodillas.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás enfermo? —el chico no contestó y simplemente movió su cabeza para negar.

—¿Lev hizo algo mal y te enojaste?

De nuevo silencio.

—¿Te hice algo yo? No, seguramente fue Lev. Sabes que él aún es como un niño, no puedes pedirle mucho, aún está aprendiendo todo, igual que el enano de Karasuno.

—Ugh.

Bueno, esa fue una reacción al fin. Pero no era lo esperado. El pelinegro lo miró con asombro.

—¿Pasó algo con el enano? Seguramente te agota que te pida tantos pases, pero si hasta su propio armador se los niega, el pequeño sólo quiere sacar toda la energía que lleva dentro. Haz un poco más de esfuerzo y entrena con él, es divertido para ti, ¿no?

Aunque ahora no respondió con silencio, el pequeño quejido de Kenma asustó a Kuroo.

—Kenma… estás… ¿estás llorando?

Se acercó hasta colocarse frente a él, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Tomó la cabeza del rubio con sus manos y obligó a que levantara su rostro para mirarlo a la cara. Un pequeño surco de lágrimas marcaban una delgada línea por sus mejillas. Tetsurō no sabía qué decir, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a su amigo de esta forma.

—Es Shōyō.

—¿Qué? ¿el enano te hizo algo?

—No.

—Te prometo que no me importará que sea un niño, si te hizo algo yo-

—Shōyō es mi alma gemela.

Cuando la voz de Kenma se rompió al final de la frase, Kuroo sintió como su corazón también se quebraba. El menor volvió a esconder su rostro y el pelinegro sólo atinó a posar una mano en su cabeza y otra en su espalda mientras lo consolaba en un semi-abrazo. Él también había visto como se miraban el enano y la nueva asistente del equipo.

Kenma lloró de nuevo cuando acabó esa semana.

Y lloró aún más cuando decidió que Hinata Shōyō no significaría nada para él más que un enemigo en la cancha.

* * *

Cuando años después, una noche que se juntaron a comer y beber, Tetsurō, con bastantes tragos de sake encima, le preguntó por qué no hizo nada respecto a Hinata en el pasado.

—Hubieras sacado la carta de "somos almas gemelas" y ¡boom! Listo. Nadie lucha contra el destino.

—Kuro, tus padres "lucharon contra el destino" —el chico sólo miraba el vaso que sostenía entre sus dedos, sin estar seguro si eran los años o el alcohol lo que le hacía querer hablar de todo.

—Ellos son un caso especial. Están tan estúpidamente enamorados que no hay forma de separarlos. A veces es un poco asqueroso verlos juntos, ¿sabes?

El pelinegro extendió su mano hasta atrapar un mechón del cabello de Kenma, ahora negro nuevamente. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo del chico mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

—Deja eso —le golpeó suavemente la mano para quitarlo de encima. —No creo que a tu esposa le guste saber que estás coqueteando borracho conmigo de nuevo.

—No importa. Ella me entiende, también tiene un pequeño _crush_ por ti.

Kozume se río un poco ante el intento de broma por parte de su amigo. Tomó otro trago y dejó el vaso en un golpe seco sobre la mesa.

—Creo que lo que sentí fue miedo.

—¿Uhm? ¿de qué?

—De todo. Era él, un amigo, un hombre, un rival, un chico ya enamorado de una chica.

—¿Por eso no me quisiste a mí tampoco? ¿porque soy hombre?

Y ahí estaba otra pregunta que estuvo atorada por años en su garganta y en su corazón.

—Puede ser. Pero no fue por eso. No podía perderte a ti.

—No entiendo —Kuroo bebió otro trago y llenó su vaso de inmediato, sabiendo que lo necesitaría nuevamente.

—No iba a estar contigo si no te amaba. Y si llegaba a amarte, no quería perderte cuando de repente apareciera mi alma gemela.

Tetsurō lo miró fijamente mientras volvía a tomar otro trago de alcohol. Respiró profundo ante el conocido ardor bajando por su garganta, y se atrevió:

—Pero supiste quién era y decidiste ocultárselo. Y yo estaba ahí a tu lado.

Kenma también bebió otro trago antes de responderle al hombre frente a él.

—Pero ya no había posibilidad de que te amara, ya amaba a alguien más.

Y ahí terminaba todo. Ambos sabían esto hace años pero nunca fueron capaces de ponerlo en palabras. Kuroo acabó saliendo con una chica que conoció en la universidad y Kozume terminó con un campo de girasoles pintado por toda su espalda y uno especial en la nuca. Él, en ese entonces, aún chico pudín, acompañó a su amigo a comprar el anillo de bodas y fue su padrino en la ceremonia. El pelinegro acompañó al otro chico cada vez que fue a agregar flores a su espalda cuando le llegaban noticias sobre Hinata por medio de Daichi o Bokuto, amigos del mayor.

Se bebieron todo el alcohol que pudieron comprar con el dinero que llevaban, una esposa embarazada y un gato por otro lado, consumían bastante de su presupuesto. Las noches de verano eran frescas, mientras el hombre casado se fue directamente a su hogar, Kenma decidió dar una vuelta y tal vez pasar a una tienda a comprar algo para el desayuno de mañana. Se amarró el cabello,ahora largo hasta cubrir sus hombros en un moño desaliñado. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y no pudo resistir sacar su celular y jugar camino al establecimiento.

Al girar la calle, topó con alguien sin darse cuenta y soltó su teléfono que cayó directamente al suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo pidiendo al universo que no se hubiera quebrado la pantalla. Aliviado de ver que no le sucedió nada malo a su aparato, se giró para disculparse con el desconocido a quién chocó.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Shōyō frente a él.

—Kenma…

Esa voz que hace años no escuchaba atravesó su alma y fue como si un fuego lo envolviera y lo quemara por completo, al mismo tiempo que un hielo lo congelaba en su lugar sin poder decir nada. La mirada del chico frente a él era difícil de descifrar, pero sin entender cómo, supo exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinaranja.

—Tú… tú… tu cuello. Eso, ¿eso es un girasol?

Y Kozume Kenma sintió como su mundo se tambaleaba una vez más.

* * *

 ***Notes** :

-En el nombre de Shōyō, la parte de "yō" también puede ser leída como "sol".

-Los diálogos sacados del manga son de la traducción de "Hyaku Paradox no Fansub" y "Stand World no Fansub".

-Esto no quedó tan triste como esperaba.

 _16 de febrero 2018._


	2. Hinata

**Disclaimer** : Haikyū! no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi y Shōnen Jump.

 **Advertencia** : El presente escrito pertenece a un concurso realizado en en FC de Kenma, cuenta con esta uns primera parte, esta segunda, y una posible tercera, en proceso. Argumento desarrollado en el mundo de Haikyū! creado por Furudate y el prototipo de AU de Soulmates.

* * *

 _ **Campo de girasoles**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **by naramato**_

* * *

Muchas personas elegirían la palabra "energético" para describir a Hinata Shōyō, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Incluso su propia madre podría dar testimonio de cuan inquieto era el pequeño Shōyō, aún dentro de su propia barriga. Creció rodeado de amigos y cuando nació su hermanita, tuvo otra persona que le acompañara en sus juegos de nunca acabar. A veces los adultos en el vecindario cuestionaban la genética Hinata, no era posible tanta estamina en personas tan pequeñitas. Pero si alguien le preguntara al mismo chico cómo se definiría a sí mismo, sólo diría que es una persona simple.

Hinata no se toma la vida a la ligera pero tampoco se desvive por los problemas que puedan presentarse. Sus notas no son las mejores, pero mientras apruebe no se vuelve más que un sufrimiento momentáneo durante el período de exámenes. No tiene buena conexión de transporte, pero puede andar en su bicicleta. Todo tiene su solución, incluso cuando sus nervios lo atacan antes de un partido importante. Incluso aún el hecho de que su padre los haya abandonado porque encontró a su "verdadero amor" que resultó tener el mismo dibujo en su muñeca que él. Así y todo, Hinata Shōyō es una persona simple que puede sonreír a pesar de la adversidad.

Es posible que por esa misma razón, el pelinaranja decidiera ignorar la flor estancada en su espalda baja. Pensar en todo lo que eso significaba y conllevaba para su vida, no era nada simple. Sólo resultaba ser una herencia bastante molesta por parte de su progenitor, no es que él fuera tan entendido en el tema ni le interesara estudiarlo, pero un día vio en la televisión una noticia respecto al estudio de las "almas gemelas". Existían muchos casos en los cuales las personas que nacían marcadas, tenían padres con tatuajes, cicatrices o manchas de piel que aseguraban que, en algún lugar, habría alguien con el mismo diseño en su piel. Tal vez en su caso, sucedió así, tal vez no. Apagó la televisión cuando el periodista comenzó a comentar sobre el lazo imposible de romper entre _soulmates_ , incluso aunque éstos estén enamorados de otras personas.

El único pensamiento serio al respecto que cruzó su mente fue que si pudo desafiar al universo al jugar volleyball y empezar su camino para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en el _ace_ del equipo, vencer al "destino" no sería nada complicado. Se trataba de simplemente evitar personas con girasoles en su espalda. Él podría hacerlo.

* * *

—Estás proyectando la mala experiencia con tu padre en tu propia vida cuando son dos personas completamente diferentes —Hinata miró con asombro al chico frente a él. —Además, deberías estar agradecido de esa marca, sin ella no creo que puedas darte cuenta alguna vez que existe algo más allá que un balón de volleyball. —y ahí está el comentario y la sonrisa ladina que se espera cada vez que se habla de Tsukishima.

—¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡¿Ah?!

—Eh, eh, eh. Vamos, calma los dos. Hinata no puedes pelearte con Tsukki sólo por eso. Y Tsukki, no puedes tomar los problemas de Hinata tan a la ligera —Yamaguchi siempre sería, desde primer año hasta mucho después incluso de la universidad, la voz pacificadora dentro de este extraño grupo de amigos, aunque el rubio siempre intentara aclarar que son sólo "compañeros" cada vez.

El rubio chasqueó su lengua en un gesto reprobatorio y volteó para seguir colocándose la camisa. El entrenamiento de ese día había sido particularmente agotador. A la medida que sus delgados dedos colocaban cada botón en su lugar, comenzó a divagar más profundo en sus pensamientos, procurando que nadie lo notara, fijó su mirada, de soslayo, hacia el más bajito.

La verdad es que no podía entender en qué posición contra la vida se encontraba el pelinaranja ni podría intentar colocarse en su lugar. No tiene nada en su piel y es una persona más del montón. Hasta cierto punto puede simpatizar con la ausencia paterna pero no es lo mismo, un abandono no se iguala a un par de semanas fuera por viajes de negocio. Para él, tener ese girasol tatuado puede resultar un alivio, es una cosa en la cual poner menos esfuerzo puesto que está pre-determinado. Aún, así, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Con otro pequeño chasquido volvió a su tarea de vestirse apropiadamente. Debe reconocer que si él fuera Hinata, también haría como que esa flor no existiera.

No sentía lástima por él, sino una inesperada empatía. Antes de volver a sumergirse en su propio mundo al terminar de abrochar el último botón de su _gakuran_ , se dijo que intentaría ser, dentro de su capacidad humana, lo más amable posible con Hinata cuando chocara con la dura realidad de lo inevitable del destino.

* * *

La carrera contra Kageyama terminó como siempre lo hacían sus disputas: con uno de ellos perdidos o ambos en estado de agotamiento extremo. En este caso fue cien por ciento la primera opción y un poco de la segunda. Cuando notó que ya no transitaba por las calles designadas ni tampoco veía al pelinegro por ningún lado, comenzó a caminar mirando alrededor para intentar orientarse. Entre sus rápidas miradas a cada lado, algo captó su atención. Al principio era sólo un destello amarillo rodeado de rojo, pero cuando pudo enfocar su vista reconoció a una persona agachada en una esquina.

Se acercó cautelosamente, y pudo distinguir que era el uniforme deportivo de alguna escuela, tal vez de la zona en la que estaba. Se veía más o menos de su estatura así que pensó que podría tener su edad o ser, tal vez, menor.

—¿Qué haces? —su curiosidad e instinto socializador no puede ser detenido por nada.

El chico rubio, que se notaba teñido debido a sus raíces oscuras, dio un salto que le pareció un poco gracioso a Hinata. Además, parecía un pudín y ya le estaba dando hambre después de todo el ejercicio que hizo en la carrera _Bakayama_.

—Eh… ah… ¿me perdí…?

—¿Eh? ¿viniste aquí de una parte distinta de Japón?

—Sí — el chico respondía mirándolo a él y a su celular al mismo tiempo.

El único sonido que se escuchaba era el viento que pasaba y el sonido del juego del chico rubio. El otro se agachó para quedar a su altura y acercándose más a él para observar cómo jugaba y preguntarle si era realmente entretenido. El niño pudín volvió a dar un salto ante la cercanía del pelinaranja. Seguía siendo un tanto divertido. Hinata sentía que debía presentarse o decir algo hasta que sus ojos enfocaron lo que sobresalía desde el bolso deportivo del extraño frente a él.

—¡¿Juegas volleyball?! —las zapatillas dentro del bolso del otro indicaban que al parecer también era un jugador de un club.

—Soy Hinata Shōyō —se presentó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre era genial conocer a otro jugador.

Por un segundo pudo notar como los ojos del extraño frente a él lo analizaban. Tuvo la sensación de estar frente a la mirada de un gato en medio de la noche, donde esos ojos lo atrapaban y estudiaban en apenas dos segundos para luego salir huyendo.

—Kozume…

—¿Kozume? ¿ese es tu nombre?

—Kozume… Kenma —las palabras le salían de a poco, Hinata lo encontraba curioso.

—¡Así que tu nombre es Kenma! ¿estás en el instituto? —el pequeño era una bomba de preguntas.

—Sí…

—¡¿Qué año?! ¡Estoy en primero!

—Segundo…

—Mierda, ¡eres de una clase más alta! ¡Lo siento!

Si sólo por su apariencia, Kenma le resultaba curioso a Hinata, éste tomó más interés en él cuando le dijo que no le gustaba ese tipo de jerarquía en el deporte, más aún con el tono que lo dijo. Por un momento quiso preguntarle a qué se debía eso, podía sentir que había algo más detrás de ello, pero sabía que sólo se habían conocido hace unos momentos.

Aún más intrigado quedó con el hecho de que el chico diga que no le gusta jugar volleyball pero aún así está en un equipo. Además de ser un armador y no menospreciar su posición por su altura, había algo en Kenma que hacía sentir a Hinata una sensación refrescante ante cada cosa que decía el otro chico, como una energía que lo alborotaba pero lo calmaba al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que somos fuertes.

Una sensación eléctrica recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Shōyō y un instinto de alerta hizo que todos sus sentidos se activaran ante los ojos del chico frente a él. La garganta se le secó un segundo antes de seguir hablando.

—¿A qué escuela… vas?

—¡Kenma! —una voz a la lejanía interrumpió cualquier posible respuesta por parte del rubio.

Notó que un chico visiblemente mayor, probablemente de último año, pelinegro y con le mismo uniforme rojo que Kozume había llegado. Al parecer eran compañeros de equipo y venían por él, tuvo una extraña sensación, como si de pronto algo le hubiera sido arrebatado duramente, como cuando a una planta la sacan de un tirón de la tierra. Con la palabra en la boca observó como se iban.

—Hasta la próxima vez, Shōyō.

Su nombre en los labios del chico le dio una sensación extraña.

Tras el primer campamento de entrenamiento contra Nekoma, Hinata Shōyō percibió que algo cambió dentro suyo aunque al parecer nadie más lo había notado. Era extraño describirlo. Se sentía aún más lleno de energía y ambición en lo referente al deporte, pero su corazón y sentimientos eran más calmados. Incluso su madre se sorprendió cuando atendió el llamado de su padre preguntando por él y Natsu en vez de cortarle el teléfono sin antes maldecirlo. Tranquilamente escuchó la voz temblorosa del hombre al otro lado de la línea y sólo le contestó un «Estoy bien», para luego llamar a su hermana.

Sus manos picaban por practicar más, por responder adecuadamente a los pases de Kageyama o Sugawara-san, e incluso pensaba en el próximo entrenamiento que podrían tener en grupo. Pensar en que Kenma accediera a realizar algunas colocaciones para él, hacía que la sonrisa de Hinata, durante y fuera de las prácticas, se enanchara aún más.

—¿Hiciste un nuevo amigo en el viaje, Shōyō?

El sonido de la voz de su madre mientras el pasaba por el pasillo fuera de la cocina, detuvo su andar.

* * *

—¿Ah?

—Si hiciste algún nuevo amigo.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —hubo una pausa en la conversación cuando su mamá agregaba los últimos ingredientes a la sartén para sazonar la carne.

—Pareces estar más contento, juegas más con Natsu y… le hablaste a tu padre.

El chico quiso evitar responder que no fue como su hubiera hablado con ese hombre sino que simplemente lo tomó con la guardia baja y no supo contestarle de otra forma.

—Siempre juego con Natsu —intentó decirlo con reproche fraternal mientras inflaba sus mejillas.—Y bueno, conocí mucha gente interesante en el campamento. Dos senpais de otras escuelas me ayudaron a mejorar mi bloqueo junto con cuatro ojos.

—No le digas así a tus amigos.

—Tsukishima no es mi amigo.

—Sí lo es —su madre le replicó de inmediato. —Pero aún así me pareces algo distinto. ¿Volviste a ver a tu amigo teñido? No paraste de hablar sobre él la primera vez que tuvieron un partido contra su escuela.

—¡Sí! Kenma también estaba —De hecho me preguntó por qué no demoramos con Bakayama-

—No llames así a tus amigos.

—Kageyama no es mi… agh. La cosa es que me dio vergüenza contarle, resulta que a pesar de lo perezoso que se ve, Kenma tiene muy buenas notas en todas sus materias. Es un poco frustrante.

—Bueno él es de un curso superior, ¿no?

—Sí pero a él no le gusta tocar ese tema. Siente que no me comportaría con él de la misma forma si me dejara llevar por eso. Es bastante agradable estar con él. Además que es un armador, ¡pero no juega mucho conmigo! ¡Para el próximo campamento haré que me de mil pases y lograré hacer puntos con todo ellos! Aunque bueno, no podríamos jugar en el mismo equipo porque somos de escuelas distintas pero podría decirle que…

Mientras Shōyō seguía hablando, su madre se preguntaba sobre el futuro de sus hijos. Si su pequeño realmente querría seguir jugando volleyball cuando saliera de la preparatoria o si estudiaría algo, o incluso si decidiera estudiar algo que le permita seguir en el deporte. Con sus notas, la opción más idónea sería entrar con una beca deportiva a estudiar algo general y desde ahí crear un futuro profesional en lo que realmente desea. Temía que su situación personal y familiar afectara de alguna manera lo que su hijo tenga, o aún no, pensado para su vida adulta. Las preocupaciones de una madre nunca terminan.

—Hermano, deberías conseguirte una novia.

La voz risueña de Natsu entrando a la cocina interrumpió tanto el monologo del chico mayor así como el de su madre. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? —las voces de los dos mayores resonaron al unisono dentro de la habitación. La mayor incluso dejó de revolver la comida que estaba cocinando.

—¿Qué? Es normal, ¿no? Además se la pasa todo el día hablando de sus amigos y no ha traído nunca una amiga a casa o no ha mencionado a ninguna chica desde que entró a Karasuno.

—Natsu, tú eres una niña pequeña.

—Y tú un adolescente.

—¡Mamá!

—Natsu, ¿quién te enseñó a hablar de esa forma?

—Nadie —una mirada aguda de su madre sacó toda la verdad. —Lo vi en la televisión…

—No más televisión para ti en la tarde después de la cena —sentenció la mujer. —Aparte, vivimos muy lejos como para que Shōyō traiga a alguien, y es de mala educación que se quedara hasta tarde en la casa de alguna chica sin nadie alrededor. Y sobre todo… sabes que tu hermano es torpe con las niñas.

—¡Mamá!

—Pero, ¿y la nueva mánager? ¿la chica rubia? —la pequeña miraba a su hermano con burla y un sonrisa traviesa. — Hermano ya ha ido a estudiar a su casa, incluso conoce a su mamá también.

—Eso es cierto… —al parecer la menor se estaba ganando la opinión popular.

—¡Sólo somos amigos!

—Ah, entonces ella sí es tu amiga y los otros chicos de tu equipo, ¿no lo son?

—¡Sí! ¡no! ¡Argh! —el chico sentía explotar de la desesperación.

La risas estallaron en la cocina por parte de las dos mujeres de la familia Hinata, mientras la madre anunciaba que la cena ya estaba lista, los demás comenzaron a preparar los platos en la mesa. Cenaron de manera tranquila y de vez en cuando molestaban al pelinaranja por su nulo contacto con las chicas y la imposibilidad de tener una novia hasta quién sabe cuando.

* * *

La culpa recaía totalmente sobre el pequeño monstruo naranjo que tenía por hermana menor, e incluso culpaba a su madre que comenzó a confabular sigilosamente con Natsu para insistir sobre el tema de tener novia o si le gustaba alguna chica. Ahora se le hacía más difícil estar cerca de Yachi-chan sin pensar al segundo siguiente en todas las veces que su hermana y madre le decían que harían buena pareja con ella… a pesar de ni siquiera conocerla en persona. Por eso mismo, la noche anterior le encargaron una importante misión que debía llevar a cabo discretamente. Pero Hinata no conocía realmente el significado de esa palabra.

—Yachi-chan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Eh? —la chica estaba agachada ordenando las botellas de agua al lado de la cancha. —Claro, dime qué quieres.

—Yo… eh… puede sonar extraño, pero… —Hinata se detuvo un momento y sin notarlo comenzó a ruborizarse. —Necesito sacarte una fotografía porque… eh, porque, bueno, sólo lo necesito.

Algo dentro de Shōyō notó que así no era como probablemente su madre y hermana habían pensado que debería haberlo hecho. De repente notó un extraño ambiente entre ellos.

Algo dentro de Yachi explotó. Si bien no se sentía una chica atractiva como Shimizu-senpai y siempre tenía que luchar con que la gente en la calle la confundiera con una chica de primaria y la insistencia de su madre para que se maquillara o vistiera más "adolescente en pleno crecimiento"; al lado del pelinaranja se sentía aún más empequeñecida. El chico seguía deslumbrándola como si viera el sol por primera vez, pero el calor que le hacía sentir últimamente no era sólo por eso.

Aún recordaba el último campamento de entrenamiento al cual pudo ir como nueva aprendiz de mánager. Uno de los senpais de Nekoma le preguntó directamente si le gustaba Hinata. Se sintió tan azorada que no pudo contestarle al bloqueador del otro equipo. Los días que restaron de practicas y los siguientes tras la vuelta a la rutina no fueron tan normales. Esa semana, Yachi se la tomó para pensar en todo lo que estaba revuelto en su mente desde ese día.

La única conclusión a la que llegó es que tal vez existía la posibilidad de que le gustara Hinata más que como amigo. La idea de ello la aterró por completo, ninguno de sus miedos y ansiedades anteriores se comparaban con la realización de sus sentimientos. Y ahora ese chico estaba frente a ella, sonrojado y pidiéndole ¿una foto?

—Eh… Eeeeeh… Yo creo que… ¿está bien? —se levantó para quedar recta y a pesar de querer lucir relajada, la fotografía retrató lo tensa que se sentía.

A la distancia Yamaguchi sólo alcanzó a observar cómo el pelinaranja se acercaba a Yachi y se sacaban una foto juntos mientras la rubia reía ante cualquier bobada que haya dicho Hinata. Estaban realmente cerca, y… no se veían nada mal juntos. Un pequeño dolor en su corazón le alertó que, a pesar de todo, aún estaba a tiempo para superar su enamoramiento, y como diría Tsukki, es sólo parte de la adolescencia.

Al final de esa temporada, Shōyō y Hitoka eran novios. Al final de esa temporada, Kenma dejó de escribirle mensajes a Hinata y los entrenamientos y partidos contra Nekoma fueron más esporádicos y menos amistosos. Al final de esa temporada, el pelirrojo sentía un vacío en su corazón y no entendía a qué se debía. Al final de esa temporada, el chico notó que lo único que le gustaba de su novia era su cabello rubio, pero hubiera preferido que fuera un tono más oscuro o que no fuera natural. Al final de esa temporada, el gusto por el pudín le había aumentado, pero cada vez que lo comía se sentía triste.

* * *

Cuando su novia, a finales de tercer año, descubrió su marca de nacimiento en su espalda baja ya era demasiado tarde. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero el chico simplemente seguía con ella porque le tenía cariño y no fue lo suficientemente valiente para dejarla cuando notó que no la amaba.

Yachi lloró, y mucho. Porque ella no tenía ninguna marca y porque la persona junto a ella jamás le había revelado este secreto esencial. En un intento por sentirse unida a él a pesar del destino, desesperada, consiguió el contacto de una persona que hacía tatuajes, una de las mejores de Tokio según sus amigas de la escuela. Con sus habilidades para el diseño, no le costó elaborar una identificación falsa y el fin de semana antes del período de los exámenes finales, Yachi Hitoka tenía un girasol pintado en la espalda baja, casi tan exacto como el de su novio.

A finales de tercero, Shōyō y Hitoka ya no eran novios.

El pelinaranjo no podría cargar con la culpa y responsabilidad que conllevaba la acción de su, en ese momento, novia. Las cosas terminaron mal, pero afortunadamente sus amigos decidieron no entrometerse en algo que ya veían venir hace mucho tiempo. Excepto Tadashi, que le dio la paliza de su vida y él sólo se dejó hacer. Ese día se quedó a dormir en casa de Kageyama, quien le ayudó a que su rostro no pareciera tan inflamado para que no asustara a su madre la mañana siguiente. Por su parte, Tsukishima actuó, esta vez, como la voz de la consciencia entre sus amigos, y tuvo que aceptar, por primera vez, en voz alta que su amistad con todos era más importante que cualquier cosa.

Poco después de finales de tercero y el período de aplicación a las universidades por medio de beca deportiva, Hinata Shōyō tuvo una recaída en el hospital. Una incipiente depresión y odio por la marca en su espalda había comenzado a brotar del chico sin que nadie lo notara realmente. Hasta que un día, Natsu, entró a su habitación y notó que su hermano tenía sangre en su espalda mientras dormía.

Había intentado cortar la marca que tenía sobre su piel. Sin resultado alguno.

La estadía en el hospital fue corta, la recuperación emocional fue más larga. Desde ese momento, Hinata se cerró completamente a cualquier otro tema que no fuera el deporte. No volvió a tener ninguna relación con ninguna chica ni en su casa ni en su círculo de amigos se volvió a mencionar el tema de su tatuaje, el cual ahora estaba cruzado por finas líneas rosáceas que aún así no lograban deformar la belleza del girasol estampado en su piel.

* * *

Años después, siendo un trabajador más de la comunidad, decidió mudarse a Tokio, nunca pensó volverse a encontrar con gente de su pasado en Miyagi. Pero Tsukishima era un doctor indispensable del Hospital General de la capital, mismo lugar donde Kuroo, el ex capitán de Nekoma, trabaja en el sector de cardiología. De vez en cuando se topaban por los pasillos y el pelinegro le insistía en armar un partido amistoso nuevamente, mientras el rubio le mandaba saludos a su esposa. Por otro lado, terminó yendo a la misma universidad que Iwazumi del Aoba y, al estar ambos en el mismo equipo de la institución, terminaron siendo amigos, aparte de que Hajime cumplió una muy buena función como senpai.

Era con ellos dos, junto con Kageyama, con quienes más salía. Con Tadashi nunca pudo volver a tener la misma relación de amistad tras sus quiebre con Hitoka, con quien actualmente su amigo estaba casado. Además de que ambos obtuvieron trabajos fuera del país, por ende eran pocas las ocasiones que se podían ver en el año. A pesar de que Yachi, tiempo después, superara todo lo ocurrido y asegurar que quería mantener la amistad, su ahora esposo, no estaba tan seguro de ello. Eso sí, jamás rompió contacto con Kei, quien era el mejor y único candidato para ser el padrino del futuro niño en camino.

A pesar de que su trabajo consumiera un tiempo importante de su vida. Hinata aún tenía tiempo para jugar volleyball con otras personas fuera de su equipo oficial. Y de preferencia, prefería enseñarle a los niños que practicaban en los gimnasios municipales durante vacaciones y a los pocos que eran constantes durante el año. Estaba haciendo crecer cierta fama como jugador alrededor de él a pesar de sólo estar entrados en sus veinte.

Esa noche había salido a beber algo con Tsukishima e Iwazumi, quienes en sus propios trabajos también tenían bastante carga y necesitaban momentos de relajación. La compañía del pelirrojo siempre era como una recarga de energía para ellos.

Tal vez se pasaron de copas un poco porque Tsukki terminó confesando que había comenzado un intento de relación con una de las nuevas internas que llegaron al piso donde trabaja en el Hospital. Los otros dos chicos se sorprendieron tanto que casi escupen la cerveza de la boca.

—¿Y cómo se llama? —Hajime se limpió lo más discretamente que pudo mientras el pelinaranja trataba de no morir ahogado.

—Miyu.

—Ohhh, incluso hasta la llamas por su nombre, sin honorífico —el chico energía volvía a la carga. —¡Que atrevido!

—Tsk.

—¿Iwazumi-senpai también tiene novia ahora?

—Claro que no. Sólo con ver como las relaciones de Oikawa fracasan, se me quitan todas las ganas.

Kei dijo algo entredientes que ninguno de los otros dos amigos logró entender. O el mayor sí, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—¿y tú, Hinata? ¿no crees que es tiempo de volver a salir con alguien? —al momento en que el pelinegro pronunció la primera palabra, Tsukishima dejó de lado el vaso de cerveza y le dirigió una mirada enojada. Ambos sabían que era un tema sensible y a pesar del alcohol en la sangre, no había justificativo para sacarlo así como así. —¿te siguen gustando las rubias?

—Eh… — Shōyō parecía tener toda la intención de contestar. Tal vez por el cansancio de evitarlo después de tanto tiempo o por lo levemente borracho que se sentía. Más lo primero. —Pues sí, hay una chica que lleva a su hermanito al complejo deportivo donde trabajo, pero tiene el cabello muy claro, a pesar de ser teñida.

—Sigo sin entender tus gustos. Pero bueno, qué puedo esperar de un ser tan raro como tú —Tsukki pareció calmarse al ver que su amigo respondía casualmente y volvió a beber.

—Yo tampoco, es algo extraño… ¡pero no me llames raro, cuatro ojos!

—¿Y qué pasa con el girasol?

En ese momento fue como si un hielo se instaurara entre ellos. El chasquido de Kei resonó en el bar en el cual se encontraban y Hajime tuvo que reconocer que presionó demasiado. Intentó disculparse pero la lengua se le enredaba, se maldijo a sí mismo, pero antes de poder pronunciar algo coherente, el chico habló:

—La verdad hace tiempo no pensaba en eso. Hasta ahora, al parecer no he conocido a quien se supone sea mi… bueno, eso —se tomó de un trago todo lo que quedaba en su vaso e inmediatamente lo volvió a llenar, como si sólo eso le permitiera seguir hablando. —Según lo que el viejo le contó a Natsu, existe una conexión especial que te hace sentir automáticamente unido a esa persona.

—¿No te ha pasado nada así?

—No, al menos que yo no haya sido consciente de ello —bebió otro sorbo.

—Haz tenido varias novias después de preparatoria, aunque hayan sido más fugaces que la posibilidad de que crezcas un centímetro más —a su estilo, Tsukishima decidió participar también en la conversación.

—Sí, pero ya vez que ahora mismo no tengo a nadie.

—Hitomi parece muy interesada en ti

Hinata frunció el ceño, la chica a la cual mencionó el rubio era una ex compañera de universidad que se las había arreglado para seguir presente en su vida de una u otra manera. Tenía cierta obsesión por él, al punto de tinturarse el cabello cuando escuchó que tendía a salir con chicas rubias. Eso espantó al chico.

—Y Hinata no parece nada interesado en ella —Hajime salió en defensa de su amigo, había tenido suficiente experiencia con ese tipo de personas que parecían fanáticos, podía empatizar con él.

—Exactamente —el chico terminó de beber lo que aún quedaba y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, dando por terminada la conversación.

Cada uno pagó la parte que correspondía a su consumo y antes de marcharse cada uno en su dirección, Kei y Hajime iban hacia el mismo lado de la calle puesto que les convenía tomar la estación de metro cercana, quedaron de acuerdo para su próxima reunión. Hinata iba caminando puesto que lo prefería de esta forma, era una suerte de ejercicio pasivo para mantener su estado físico. Así, comenzó su camino de regreso a casa.

Iba girando en la esquina de la calle cuando topó con alguien sin darse cuenta y notó como a la persona frente a él se le cayó un objeto al suelo, probablemente un celular o aparato reproductor de música. Se quitó sus propios audífonos pero antes de poder agacharse a ayudar, la otra persona ya se estaba levantando. Ya de pie pudo notar como aquel extraño, puesto que notó que solo era un chico con cabello largo, tenía algo pintado en su cuello.

Girasoles.

El chico se giró y la sorpresa fue grande cuando pudo reconocer de inmediato ese rostro a pesar de los años y el cambio de color de cabello.

—Kenma…

Hace tanto tiempo que no pronunciaba ese nombre, que sintió arder sus labios cuando el último sonido salieron de ellos. No tenía idea de cómo sentirse, al momento de ver ese tatuaje en la nuca del ahora pelinegro y de reconocerlo, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían haberse activado en su cuerpo. Juraba que podía sentir cada fibra del chaleco que usaba sobre su piel. Un sentido de alerta se había instaurado en él y sin saber cómo, había adquirido un conocimiento que no lograba descifrar, sólo sentir.

—Tú… tú… tu cuello. Eso, ¿eso es un girasol?

Hinata Shōyō sintió como su mundo se tambaleaba por primera vez.

* * *

 ***Notes:**

-Hinata sigue jugando volleyball, ahora de manera profesional en un equipo de mediana popularidad. Sigue aspirando a que lo llamen del equipo nacional. Kageyama está un paso por delante de él en eso.

-Todos los personajes tienen más de veinte pero menos de treinta aún.

-Los diálogos sacados del manga son de la traducción de "Hyaku Paradox no Fansub" y "Stand World no Fansub".

-Si bien no tiene mucho "Kenhina", esto se debe a que es la perspectiva de Hinata, quien nunca supo que Kenma era su alma gemela, ni nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que fuera un chico.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**_

 _11 de julio 2018._


End file.
